Não Mais Amigos
by angelsartoreto
Summary: Amor, revolta, alívio, dor... Uma profusão de sentimentos. O que será que acontece no coração daqueles que viveram uma guerra de anos, quando ela se finda? Principalmente quando todos estes sentimentos novos são misturados a alguns muito antigos.
1. Depois Da Batalha

**Capítulo I**

"**Depois Da Batalha"**

A fumaça e a poeira da batalha ainda se erguia no ar. Feridos recebiam o tratamento necessário, enquanto a maioria dos sobreviventes estava reúnida em torno de pelo menos cinqüenta corpos que jaziam no chão. Homens, mulheres, adolescentes... Amigos, familiares, amores... Os combatentes tinham perdido muitas pessoas amadas naquela batalha.

No outro lado do saguão, também jaziam alguns corpos, mas estes não tinham que os chorasse. Eram de bruxos maus, impiedosos, que nada fizeram em sua vida além de causar dor e sofrimento nas pessoas. Junto com eles, o corpo do pior de todos. Aquele em que chamavam de Lorde Das Trevas, mas que agora não passava de mais um inimigo derrotado, o sinal de que tempos melhores viriam.

De volta ao saguão, as pessoas, apesar de aliviadas com a derrota do maior de seus temores, derramavam grossas lágrimas pela perda de seus amigos ou familiares. Mais ao canto, estava um grupo reunido. Tinha cerca de doze pessoas, entre elas, oito ruivos. Estavam em torno de três corpos : Remo Lupin, Nifadora Tonks e Fred Weasley. Todos estavam muito abatidos e Jorge era o que mais sofria pela perda do irmão, chorando compulsivamente ao lado de sua cabeça.

Com licença. _ uma voz feminia disse, timidamente. Todos ergueram os olhos. Era Angelina. Também trazia traços da batalha. Tinha um ar cansado e um corte em sua boca.

Desculpe, querida, mas... Quem é você? _ pergunta Molly.

Eu sou Angelina. Angelina Johnson. Eu era... Namo... Amiga do Fred. E do Jorge também. Queria dizer que lamento muito a perda dele e saber se posso fazer algo para ajudar.

É muita gentileza, mas... _ Molly começou, mas foi interrompida por Jorge que levantou e abraçou fortemente a colega, chorando em seu ombro.

Essa atitude fez alguém do grupo se sentir estranhamente solitário e se afastar discretamente do local.

Algumas horas se passaram. Os corpos estávam sendo removidos para enterro e as pessoas começavam a se mover do local. Foi então que um par de olhos castanhos muito aflitos começou a percorrer o salão.

Harry... _ perguntou Hermione _ Viu se Rony foi para algum lugar?

Pra dizer a verdade, não Hermione. Estava ocupado tentando acalmar Gina. Ele estava com a gente até a hora que Angelina se reuniu ao grupo, mas agora que você falou, não o vejo desde então.

Estou preocupada. Rony é tão fechado. Não é de demonstrar muito seus sentimentos. Temo que faça alguma bobagem.

Não acho que faça nada demais. Mas quanto ao fato de não demonstrar seus sentimentos, você tem razão. Aliás... Sabe disso por experiência própria, não é?

Hermione cora levemente. Molly chega.

Harry, Hermione. Q-Que bom que estão aqui. Nós já estamos com os (segura choro) co-corpos preparados. Vamos embora em pouco tempo. M-Mas não acho Rony em lugar nenhum para chamá-lo.

Também não o vemos a algum tempo, Sra. Weasley. _ comentou Harry.

Que coisa. Onde se meteu?

Se a senhora quiser, eu... _ começou Hermione, timidamente.

Harry, querido, poderia ir procurá-lo pra mim? É seu melhor amigo. Conheço meu filho. Ele é fechado e com certeza está sofrendo, mas não quer demonstrar. Tenho certeza que você o convenceria a vir se juntar a nós.

Hermione baixou os olhos. Harry olhou para a amiga.

Sra Weasley, acho que Hermione deveria ir. _ Hermione ergueu os olhos para eles e esboçou um sorriso.

O... O que?

Ela também é amiga dele. E tenho um palpite (olhou de forma marota para Hermione, que fez suas bochechas ficarem rosadas) de que ela tem um poder maior de persuasão sobre Rony que eu.

Eu volto já. _ Hermione disse, saindo sem olhar para a expressão confusa que a sra Weasley esboçou.


	2. Os Pensamentos De Rony

**Capítulo II**

"**Os Pensamentos De Rony"**

O sol já queimava alto.

"Já deve ser mais de meio-dia." _ pensou o ruivo de olhos azuis que olhava para o horizonte.

O vento batia em seus cabelos e os fazia voar sobre os olhos pensativos.

"Quanto tempo deverá ter se passado desde que me afastei de minha família? Algumas horas talvez. Tudo é tão confuso."

Rony começou a brincar com uma folha de grama, sem perceber o que fazia.

"Fred morto... Quem diria. Achei que ele e Jorge viveriam uns cem anos. Quem esperava que fosse partir assim tão bruscamente. Quem diria que eu iria sentir tanto a sua perda." _Não é pra menos. Ele era seu irmão, idiota!_ (uma vozinha disse em sua mente. "Mesmo assim, nunca pensei que doeria tanto."

Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu por sua face. Ele voltou a cutucar a grama.

"Remo... Tonks... Grandes bruxos. Grandes amigos. Tinham acabado de ter um filho, pôxa! Não era para ser assim..."

O vento aumentou a intensidade. Sua barriga roncou alto. Afinal, isso era hora de pensar em comida? Irritado, ele se deitou no chão, de barriga para cima, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

Não iria voltar agora. Ainda não estava pronto para ver os outros novamente. Para ver a tristeza em seus olhos. Era muito egoísmo de sua parte, admitiu, preferir ficar sozinho a consolar aqueles que amava. Mas este era Rony. Queria sempre parecer durão e seguro de si (por mais que isso o irritasse as vezes). Não iria chegar para a sua família, com lágrimas nos olhos, admitindo que sofria, fazendo-os sofrer ainda mais. Quem diria. Estava pensando neles. Talvez não fosse tão egoísta, afinal. Continuou perdido em seus pensamentos.

"Colin também morrreu. Era um cara bacana, o Colin. Apesar de chato e irritante, foi o único dos menores que permaneceu, contrariando as ordens. Ele realmente se importava conosco e nossa causa. Vou sentir falta dele."

Deu um largo suspiro. Fechou os olhos. No mesmo instante, uma imagem veio em sua visão. Uma imagem que estava entranhada em sua retina já havia muito tempo. Anos, na verdade. Uma imagem de uma garota de cabelos cacheados, castanhos assim como os olhos, de lábios rosados, pele clara e inteligência espantosa. E foi com um incontrolável sorriso que Rony soltou baixinho.

--- Hermione sobreviveu... ---

Hermione... A quem a muito tempo percebera que nutria sentimentos mais fortes do que uma amizade. A quem a muito tempo sabia que amava e tinha confirmado isso quando se beijaram na Sala Precisa.

Algo apertou em seu estômago. É verdade. Tinham se beijado. Tinham dado o primeiro passo. E foi Hermione quem o deu.

"O que significa... Que ela gosta de mim." _ ele concluiu, já sentado novamente. _ "Quer dizer... Mais que amigo."

Uma felicidade inesplicável se apoderou dele.

"Ela gosta de mim. Mas... E agora? Vamos... Começar a … Namorar, ou algo do tipo?"

Sentiu o rosto queimar. Apesar de amar Hermione a anos, nunca se imaginou como namorado dela. Sempre se sentia deixado de lado por Krum, ou McLaggen ou Harry... Sendo franco consigo mesmo, ele chegou a ver Hermione envolvida com Harry (o que lhe causava um grande mal estar) e sua baixa estima não ajudava nada. Apesar de amá-la ele se via condenado a ser sempre o segundo em seu coração. Mas o primeiro passo sendo de Hermione, mudaria um pouco o rumo das coisas e se imaginar como sendo namorado de Hermione era de fato uma idéia muito tentadora...

"TOMA VERGONHA, WEASLEY!! VOCÊ TÁ PRESTES A ENTERRAR SEU IRMÃO E OUTROS AMIGOS!" _ ralhou a vozinha em sua mente. Rony voltou a baixar os olhos ao se lembrar disso.


	3. O Segundo Beijo

**Capítulo III**

"**O Segundo Beijo"**

RONY! _ Hermione chamava, pelos terrenos da escola _ Rony, onde você está?

Cansada da batalha e da noite não dormida, Hermione se recostou em uma árvore para poder esfriar a cabeça e pensar melhor com os olhos fechados. Após alguns instantes de reflexão, Hermione decidiu continuar a busca. Foi quando abriu os olhos e recomeçou a andar. Poucos passos depois, parou. Lá estava ele. A pessoa que mais queria ver naquele instante. Sentado próximo ao lago, em um trecho mais afastado estava Rony Weasley.

Hermione se aproximou lentamente. Queria anunciar-se de alguma forma, mas também não queria surpreendê-lo chorando ou algo do tipo. Hermione sabia o quanto Rony era fechado e sabia também que ele detestaria ser surpreendido tão frágil.

Tentou chamá-lo pelo nome, mas a voz não saiu. Porque era tão difícil? Era só o Rony, pôxa. Aquele Rony que cresceu com ela. Um de seus melhores amigos. Seu amor. Sentiu o coração disparar ao pensar nisso. Estacou no lugar que estava.

Era a primeira vez que ficaria sozinha com Rony desde o momento em que estiverem na Câmara Secreta.

_**FlashBack**_

_Rolou um certo clima quando estávam sozinhos lá dentro, que foi abafado pela gravidade da situação em que estavam._

_Depois foram para a Sala Precisa. Rony se procupou com os elfos. Foi tão fofo, que quando seu deu conta, já estava com os lábios colados aos dele. Com os braços em seu pescoço. Sentiu instantes depois os braços dele a envolverem e sua boca responder a boca dela._

_Seus braços eram fortes. Tinha sido carregada por eles semanas antes, mas por estar muito fraca, não tinha percebido a força que eles tinham. Ou talvez Rony só estivesse botando uma força extra naquele abraço, pois sentiu seus pés sairem do chão e seus corpos balançarem suavimente._

_**Fim Do FlashBack**_

__Não tinham conversado sobre isso depois. Foram direto para a luta, depois para o velório. O que será que aconteceria com eles agora? Tinham ultrapassado as barreiras da amizade. Tinham admitido um para o outro naquele beijo que se gostavam. Bom... Pelo menos ela tinha admitido. Rony poderia muito bem estar tendo um momento "masculino" e ter se aproveitado para tirar uma casquinha dela.

"Não seja idiota!" _ ela se repreendeu _ "Rony não é assim. Não faria isso."

Mas ela ainda tinha dúvidas. Dúvidas que precisavam ser resolvidas para que seu coração se acalmasse. Por algum tempo, continuou ali, parada. E Rony, perdido em seus pensamentos, não registrou a sua presença.

Longos minutos se passaram. Precisava agir. Mas e se Rony ficasse zangado por ter sido surpreendido? Hermione sabia o quanto ele podia ficar mal humorado quando queria. E se fosse grosseiro com ela? Ela estava tão cansada, física e psicologicamente. Não suportaria mais um baque.

Mas, por outro lado, e se Rony resolvesse admitir o sofrimento e esperar dela palavras de consolo? O que ela poderia dizer que curasse o seu coração sendo que o seu próprio sangrava por vê-lo daquele jeito.

Tentou mais uma vez chamar por seu nome. A voz não saiu. Decidiu se aproximar. A passos lentos e silenciosos, ela chegou perto dele.

Rony olhava tristemente as águas lisas do lago. Como podia estar tão imóvel com todo o vento em volta? Talvez refletisse o estado estático que seu coração se encontrava agora. Perdido em seus pensamentos, ele se sobressaltou levemente ao perceber que uma mão gentil tocava seu ombro. Secou disfarçadamente as lágrimas e virou aos poucos, para ver quem era. Ao olhar a mão que o tocava, reconheceu imediatamente de quem se tratava. Obsevou cada detalhe daquela garota por anos.

E não se enganou ao perceber que, ao erguer os olhos, Hermione Granger o observava com olhos tristes. Como aquilo o feria. Detestava vê-la chorando. Isso sempre o incomodou. Desde o segundo ano, quando Malfoy a chamara de Sangue Ruim e ela chorou ofendida. Aquilo tinha criado nele um desejo inesplicável de atacar Malfoy da forma mais dolorida possível.

E lá estava ela de novo. Frágil. Chorando e Rony sabia (ralhando consigo mesmo por pensar isso) que era por ele. Ela estava preocupada com ele. Tinha vindo procurá-lo para saber como estava e Rony se supreendeu ao perceber que naquele momento, ela era a única a quem ele queria por perto. A única que poderia acalmar nele a dor em seu coração, pois lhe despertava um sentimento igualmente forte: Amor.

Hermione percebeu que Rony a olhava fixamente. Esperava uma explosão do rapaz a qualquer momento e isso a deixava ansiosa. Queria saber o que ele pensava e ele não paráva de fixá-la.

Rony, eu...

Ele continuou a olhá-la sem nada a dizer.

Eu... Vim ver como... Como você estava. Mas se você não quiser ninguém por perto eu... Eu vou ententer (começou a soltar a mão. Rony a segurou).

Fica. _foi a única coisa que ele disse. Foi o suficiente para Hermione, que sentiu a mão de Rony puxar a sua e aos poucos ir conduzindo ela para a sua frente.

Hermione não fez objeção. Deixou-se ser conduzida por Rony, que abriu mais o espaço entre as pernas para que Hermione pudesse ali se sentar, no chão, muito próxima dele. Próxima demais...

Seus olhos se cruzaram. Não precisavam conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido na Sala Precisa. Aquela troca de olhares dizia tudo. Não deveriam mais continuar como amigos. O que sentiam era forte demais.

Hermione sentiu quando os dedos de Rony tocaram levemente sua face, e escorregaram para seus lábios. Ela percebeu que os olhos dele também desceram para lá. Então, fechou levemente os próprios olhos.

Sentiu a respiração de Rony mais próxima equanto seu coração parecia sair pela boca.

Seus lábios se tocaram. Primeiro leve e docemente. Depois, de forma mais urgente, como se precisacem dizer tudo o que sentiam naquele momento.

Quando suas bocas se separaram, houve mais uma troca de olhares, e Hermione deixou-se ser abraçada por Rony, encontado sua cabeça no peito dele.

Cerca de uma hora depois, Sra Weasley ergue as mãos para o céu ao perceber que Hermione tinha encontrado seu filho, mas o mesmo tempo, fica supresa ao perceber, que eles vêm de mãos dadas....

**FIM**


End file.
